


刘禅姜维50问

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [33]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 试看青青山上草，春来犹献五铢钱。
Series: 三国 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	刘禅姜维50问

**Author's Note:**

> 君臣遇合问卷来自windnore

前方大量私设，慎入。

主持人：某

嘉宾：刘禅，姜维。

主：欢迎二位来到我们的活动现场……

姜：该是我欢迎你。小姑娘第一次来剑阁吧？

主：求别说！那个，陛下，您上次答应要爆料的，请。

刘（笑）：知无不言。

1、您的姓名/字号有什么特别的含义吗，对方呢？

刘：谯周不是早说了么。“先主讳备，其训具也，后主讳禅，其训授也，如言刘已具矣，当授与人也；意者甚於穆侯、灵帝之名子。”反正不是什么好的，呵呵。

姜：陛下！

主：陛下我相信昭烈皇帝绝不是这个意思……那么姜将军？

姜：诗云“四方是维”。维系、约束的意思。

主（略失望）：不是“维天有汉”吗？

刘（哼笑）：想太多了吧？要我说，不如“絷之维之，以永今朝”……开玩笑。爱卿别介意。

姜：“人君者，摄天地之政，秉四海之维”，也是不错的。

谯周（努力冒头）：“居其维首，而有妖星焉”！夜半妖星照渭滨啊！

陈寿：老师别不打自招。

姜：承祚你是个好学生。

主（装着没看见）：二位诚风云际会……等等，这好像是后面的题目？

刘：我和伯约当然好了。

2、您出生和早年居住的地方在哪里？对自己的家乡有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：荆州很美，可惜后来不属于我们了。

姜：后汉之乱始于凉州。我那些年一直想打回老家去……

孙盛：不忠不孝不仁不义（盖戳）

裴松之（跳）：他乱讲！大家不要听！

范晔（不屑）：你战斗力太弱。

沈约（斜眼）：说得好像你战斗力很强似的。

主：诸君，诸君！今天的话筒属于刘公嗣先生和姜伯约先生。各位想发言可以使用弹幕。

刘：说完了？那我说。我所思兮在汉阳，欲往从之陇阪长——

姜：陛下您能不见一个问题就念一首诗吗？这是建安的画风啊。

刘：虽不能至，心向往之。伯约你呢？

姜：我确实没有机会去东线。这时就有点羡慕文伟。

费祎：难得听你这么说。

主：大将军，黄鹤楼好玩么？

孙权：敬侯留在我国做客了。回见。

3、您的父母和兄弟姐妹都是怎样的人？对自己的家人有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：我父始于燕、代，伯豫君荆。先慈履行脩仁，淑慎其身。女子有行，远父母兄弟。

主：这真是教科书式的回答。

赵云：没能保护好陛下的两位姐姐，我的错。

姜（起立）：顺平侯！

刘（泪汪汪）：子龙……

主：咳咳……那么兄弟？陛下同甘陵王的关系似乎不佳？

刘（睨黄皓）：你说呢？

黄皓：不干我事。都是主公自家的主意。

陈祗：在我面前就别撒谎了。

姜：尚书令做得好大事呵。

陈祗：没我在，你以为北伐能那么顺？

主：跑题了。姜将军你的家人——

姜：承祚已经代答了。

诸葛瞻：肿么有咒别人死一户口本的错觉？

诸葛亮（摇头）：不成器。

主：姜将军能提供更详细一点的信息吗？

姜：先考为人正直，临难不忍苟免。老母性情严毅，对我颇多期许。是我不孝。

鱼豢：圣朝德被天下。

司马迁：我只是想说，现在的皇帝做事没那么草率了。

主：李陵之祸影响恶劣。后一个问题就过了吧……

毛宗岗：还不感谢我，让他免于两难。

徐庶：我代表全家感谢你。看剑！

4、您什么时候与您的第一位配偶缔结婚姻关系？对自己的配偶（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：章武元年，十五岁。嗣音也是青梅竹马，堪主中馈。后来她体弱多病，我接嗣徽入宫，协理内事。但是跟李煜不一样（严肃脸）。

姜：十九岁，汉魏嬗代时。丰生是同郡长者的女儿。我们感情很好，有过一个孩子，那年才两岁，后来再也没见着。

陈寿：所以我干脆不写。你们以为这种伤疤是谁都愿意揭的吗？

诸葛亮：人伦不可废。我知伯约难舍，过了三年才去跟他提此事。

刘：相父一向周到。

主：陛下见过姜夫人吗？

刘：没有。我晓得你想问什么。刘琰那事是他自找的。当时女眷入贺一律是太后接见。难道你觉得我的节操还不如曹芳？

姜：陛下后宫非臣敢言。

董允：你想说我就直说。

5、您有几个孩子？对自己的孩子（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：七子六女。我生不辰，难使膝下承恩。最可惜的是德阳，从小喜欢画画，像她外祖父。我把她嫁给思远本是用心良苦……唉。

张后：我就这么一个女儿，还被你耽误了。

刘：嗣音，怪我。璿儿和谌儿也是作孽。连恂儿都没教育好。

主：陛下您再检讨下去就没时间了……姜将军？

姜（苦笑）：阿颀是我的长女。蕴先生头一个孩子时，我原想取名为“硕”，两姊妹连起来。她不同意。

主：这是您不体贴了。 

刘：换了我我也不同意。起名字总要讨口彩。听说是伯苗赠的名？

姜：是。邓公青眼，约为秦晋。

主：闺名不可擅称，我就不问了。那两位公子呢？

姜：长曰识，次曰试。伯闻无他，仲举是追慕陈蕃之意。

刘：伯闻入宫为郎，恭谨勤勉。不过……爱卿你就没想过千年后语音流转，两个孩子名字弄混？

姜：“维万世之安”，尚是奢求，何况儿女之事呢？

6、您从小接受了哪些知识和技能的教育？您觉得其中最重要的是什么？

刘：父皇是把我当继承人来培养的。然而我的师、傅与卢令之间相差了一百个谯允南。到璿儿那时就更加了。书读了不少，治国方略也学着，说出来有愧先人。

李密：陛下的资质没问题，缺的是自律和责任感。

刘：你若说的是天子守国门君王死社稷那种，我确实比不上。投降对不起前军将士我承认。可是平心而论，你们是喜欢皇帝整天换来换去，还是喜欢动辄死谏、朝不保夕呢？

主：陛下您这就不对了。民有菜色是事实吧。难道跟您的统治一点关系都没有？

刘：这可问得不聪明。你想说我耽于享乐我先应着。但这种问题绕来绕去总会归咎到伯约身上，岂是你要的结果？

郤正：“山川悠远，维其劳矣”……民力凋瘁的事再怪到他头上就太不公平了，真的。

主：我什么都没说。

姜：小时候喜欢郑氏学，从军后不曾深入研习。

钟会：然而他所做的一切，全是由幼年的素养来促成的。这到他生命的最后一刻都没有改变。我以为他在跟我交流学问，其实……

卫瓘：你总算明白了。

钟会：本英才才不后悔。

7、您什么时候下定决心角逐天下/投身庙堂？这一决定做出的原因是什么，是否与对方有关？

刘：血缘决定的。自从父皇立我而不是义兄为太子，我已无从选择。

姜：先父没于王事。我是他的儿子，必须将这条路走下去。

主：所以陛下是被动接受而将军是主动握住命运之轮？

刘：真到了后来也没什么主动被动了。蜀地就这么点大，哪里容你吃闲饭呢？

姜：吃闲饭的人不是没有，是很多。

8、您的政治理想是怎样的？这一理想与对方有什么共同之处，又有什么差别？

刘：父皇志济天下。我没有那样的宏愿，守住这一方国土是第一步，能挥师北上当然更好。

主：于是姜将军被看中了。

姜：至少前三十年，我和陛下的理想是一致的。

罗隐：时来天地皆同力，运去英雄不自由。

刘：好了，我从来没有怪你。

陈寿：但这是不够的。君侯若只是为主谋事，就不足以成为我心中永远的白月光了。

主：WTH？听说想读懂三国志先得学会正面文章反面看法，是这样吗？

陈寿：反正我觉得世期没有看懂，摊手。

裴松之：……

罗贯中（顺毛）：安啦，资料搜集也是一桩功绩，起码让我省事了。

9、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最杰出的素质是什么？对方的呢？

刘：随遇而安。

姜：不遗余力。

主：致命的矛盾。

刘：伯约诸般都好，但你也知道好的因素未必能促成好的结果。

姜：有时就恨自己生得太晚，不能许先帝驱驰。

诸葛亮：一代人有一代人的使命。

姜：至少在飨国四十二年这一点上，魏吴无人能及陛下。

刘：我就当是好话听了。

10、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最致命的弱点是什么？对方的呢？

刘：同上。

姜：伯恭元俭他们都说我不知止。

刘：有野心不是坏事。但是伯约，你下次真的要注意，不能把个人意愿强加于人。海鸟尚不喜鲁乐，何况吾辈？

主：陛下好像说的不只是用兵吧？

姜：无非是为黄皓那档子事。臣始终不解，陛下明知桓灵之乱，为何执迷？

刘：休昭没有告诉过你吗？而且你自己想想，当时琮儿才去世几天，你跑来跟我说要杀人？

姜（沉默）

主：但是陛下，姜将军是对的。

刘：正因为他是对的，我才无法苛责于他。可是他气得自己跑沓中去了，还把兵带走。这算什么？那会子随便蹿个火星上来，我就保他不住了。

姜：臣失职。

司马昭：哦哈哈哈我等的不就是这一天么XD

邓艾：应该说姜维的确更重视西线驻防。至于汉中，我不想替钟会贴金。

11、两位初遇的时间、地点和情境是怎样的？对彼此的第一印象如何？

姜：建兴六年夏，成都。丞相屯兵汉中，命我随张长史入朝觐见。陛下当时……（斟酌）很年轻。

刘：御座离阶下原本就远，殿中又挂着大匹的蜀锦，沉着的艳色，把阳光压下去。隔着飞舞的轻尘我看不清伯约的脸，只看见了他的身形。（比划）比相父还要高一点。

主：这么说第一印象不错？

姜（笑）：与宣传中的不一样。

刘：喂~ 就算你受伪魏荼毒也该有点分辨能力吧？我好歹是汉昭烈的儿子。

刘禹锡：得相能开国，生儿不象贤。

主（关弹幕）：下两句掐了。

12、初遇时就是君臣的关系吗？如果不是，通过什么方式后来达成了君臣的关系？

刘：当然是。

姜：陛下是我接触过的第二位天子。

主：前一任是？

诸葛亮：曹丕。

司马懿：说的是上计掾的工作。那阵我不在都中，以至于十几年后才发掘了士载。

13、总体上来说，你们的君臣关系是和睦的吗？和睦或不和的原因是什么？

刘：不和睦从景耀年间滋生。原因很多：累战不利，党争频仍，年与时驰，意与日去……

姜：“老龄化”可能确实算一个重要因素，虽然我当时没觉察。

主：相看两厌？

刘（摸下巴）：也没那么严重。只要他在成都一日，我就不会让别人动他。后来召伯闻入侍也是笼络，谁知他想岔了。

姜：臣如履薄冰。

主：还以为景耀五年那段是夸张。

陈寿：你想想马超是怎么死的，再想想夏侯霸是怎么活的，就应该明白君侯原本会是怎样的结局。

主：而这件事，陛下是可以控制的。

刘：皇帝也不是什么都能摆平的。这么说你又要当我在找借口。但是讲真，伯约的那些故人都选择了远离军政，只有他不避嫌。你说我还能怎么样。

孙盛：早说了他是亡国乱相。

常璩：失策擅行。

干宝：不得其所。

主：我觉得郤令先可以把你们全秒了。

姜：担当生前事，何计身后评？

14、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与TA君臣相得”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？

姜：延熙十六年，文伟遇害后，国中流言四起。陛下不为所动，准臣出征。

刘：一小撮别有用心的人在兴风作浪，这个太明显了。魏人想玩一石二鸟，我就不能来个机带双敲么？

主：只可惜此次北伐并没有取得预期的结果。

诸葛恪：西蜀的生态环境还是比我国要好一些的。

张嶷：我曾经致书思远奉劝令兄。

诸葛瑾：辛苦了。这孩子从小被万众追捧，听得进谁的劝。

诸葛亮：兄长我们来交流一下子女教育吧……

15、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与TA不复当初”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？

刘：景耀元年。杨戏的事，陈祗的谥。

主：陛下是觉得姜将军不够宽容？

刘：这倒不是重点。军中无戏言，该怎么办就怎么办。只是我发现，伯约不肯和光同尘，御下每乏温润。

主：略耳熟。

姜：倘能比德王公，幸甚。但是陛下那么早就对臣不满了吗？

刘：有个词叫积重难返。

16、作为臣子的一方在之前或之后跟随过其他君主吗？您认为对方是否是您跟随过的君主中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他君主最重要的一点是什么呢？

姜：魏文帝。从世俗评价尺度来看，确实比陛下要强一些的……

刘：啊呀你太谨慎了。他是开国之君，我是亡国之主，岂止强一些呢？（醋意）

主：陛下您不要这么直白。

姜：魏文风流天下绝，不是我能够臧否的。只是对于臣而言，还是陛下更知心。

刘：~\\(^o^)/~

17、作为君主的一方有其他比较欣赏的臣子吗？您认为对方是否是跟随过您的臣子中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他臣子最重要的一点是什么呢？

刘：当然，文伟。

主：怪不得陛下与费大将军是双重儿女亲家。

刘：文伟是我国最有智慧的人，早就知其不可，索性及时行乐。关键是他还没误事。

董允（黑脸）

陈祗：敬侯的死是社稷的损失。他若在上，我也不至于去结交诸宦。

庞宏：这种事就别洗地了。

姜：战略眼光不同。男儿当死中求生，岂可坐以待毙！

刘：我没说你不对。好了赶紧过吧。

18、您对哪个（些）古代的君主/臣子心怀敬意？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求自己吗？

主：刚才我已经听姜将军说了，王司徒。

陈寿：是汉的那一位，不是魏的那一位。

刘：这个标准太低了。你家主簿想学班固，你怎么说也该向李牧卫青看齐吧。王子师虽晦心图节，执政能力实在是不敢恭维。祸起西凉，他难辞其咎。

姜：臣也是“才非亮匹”“为亡蜀张本”。

刘：叫你少去图书馆。

郤正：世无不亡之国。唯贤者彪炳千秋。

19、您对哪个（些）古代的臣子/君主心怀憧憬？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求对方吗？

刘：文景之治，垂拱而四海升平。

姜：但是黄老无为并不是放任自流……

主：画虎不成反类犬。

陈寿：不是画不画的问题了。资源根本就不具备。

谯周：魏国早就可以来接收我们了。

刘璿：谯周你作死？！

谯周：老臣没这么死，反是殿下——

姜：承祚，扶你老师出去。

20、您对古代的哪对（些）君臣关系心怀向往？对方符合您对君臣关系的理想吗？

姜：鱼水君臣。

刘：无话可说。

21、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最得意的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？

姜：洮西大捷。

刘（拊掌）：威镇敌庭。

22、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最失败的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？

刘：面缚归命。

姜（扶额）：心血尽枯。

23、你们的君臣关系中最让您感动的地方是什么？

姜：陛下恩遇至深，蔽过甚厚……

刘：场面话就别说了。

姜：陛下在一些细节上确实让臣很感动。比如初入蜀时远离亲人，每逢佳节，陛下赐的礼都不同一般。

主：送温暖，好。怎么个不同法？

上官子脩：其实我们也收到过。不像他这么挂心罢了。

刘（大笑）：难为伯约记得。总之就是让他把这里当自己家了。

24、你们的君臣关系中最让您遗憾的地方是什么？

刘：伯约抛下了我，一个人去死。

姜：这是臣的职责。臣以为……未必就死。

刘：你还别说，我今天就把话撂这里了。蜀中有的是该比你担这责任的人，他们不都活得好好的去伺候司马家？

樊建：君臣以义合。陛下自弃臣民，有什么立场来说这个？

邓艾：我不会感激你的。

李密：齐桓失管仲、远鲍叔，遂丧于群小之手。难道高、国二卿就撒手不管了？尚书令你是不像话。

主：李先生息怒。我听说当初邓艾来聘请，你坚决不应？

李密：轻身事乱臣，取祸之道。只有平襄侯是舍了一切去投钟会。别人学不了也就罢了，还有脸说。

钟会：说得我十恶不赦一样。莫非你们还真以为，天命在蜀？

姜：无论如何不能就此放弃。陛下可以不认同，臣有必须要做的事。

司马昭：强迫症。

主：但你其实是羡慕妒忌恨。

25、您对自己在正史上的评价有何看法？对方的呢？对你们君臣关系的评价呢？

刘：承祚笔下留情了。

姜：我倒没什么，承祚因此背了黑锅。

主：当时不见董狐笔，谁寄馀嗔谁泪垂……

26、你们的朝堂上存在不同的党派/势力集团吗？形成党派/势力集团的原因是什么？作为臣子的一方归属于其中哪一个，是头目吗？作为君主的一方对TA的盟友有什么看法？对TA的政敌又有什么看法？

姜：荆益两派的争斗从来没有停歇过。蜀中资源有限，当地人又是自古就不在乎谁来做老大的。

刘：爱卿是孤臣，自然不偏不党。若说政敌，你不得不承认，奉宗的死也是尚书台的损失呀。

刘永：清流浊流都畏惧黄皓，咄咄怪事。

主：君子不立危墙之下。陛下更支持哪一方？

刘：除了伯约，还有谁能打仗？

姜：前提是，陛下还想打仗。

主：将军犀利起来了呵。

阎宇：横竖都是我躺枪。

27、于公，您是否认同“以俭治国”的观念？于私，您在生活中是否重视物质享受？您曾经因作风问题处罚/劝诫过对方吗？

刘：省能省下几个钱？连伯约也是月光族。

主：陛下您表述得太粗鲁了……分明是安贫乐道。

姜：我确实对花钱不大上心。但还不至于像邓公家那样，难免饥寒。

主：忽然对令爱无限同情。

陈寿：我从君侯手里领过补贴。

郤正：他这么做是由衷的，并不是为了树立榜样或劝谏君王，刻意行之。世无公孙布被之讥。

28、您有宗教信仰（神仙、天命、佛、道etc）吗？这种信仰和你们推行的官方信仰是否一致？您对对方的宗教信仰有何看法？

王士禛：剑阁至今思伯约，蜀巫翻赛棘阳儿。

刘：承祚写黄皓征信鬼巫，你们就扣到我头上？

姜：臣想知道那封告急文书究竟去哪儿了。

刘：我见到了。剩下的话说出来怕你伤心。

黄皓：主公之意，豪帅拥兵自重，再把成都的部队撒出去，就无法制裁了……啊！

罗宪：敢情陛下之意是让大将军自己去救汉中？

刘：不合理吗？

诸葛瞻：说到底，按兵不动还不是“怀顾望之私，规自全之策”。外不制姜维，实我之罪。

张华：麻烦你别拿那种“陈寿黑我爱豆速来战”的话当论据。

姜：诚然，我若早一步回援，阳安关的压力就没那么大，元允不至于死。

傅佥：这个假设没什么意义。魏军三路来袭，沓中不得不防。

主：所以还是兵太少了。

29、你们的政权存在哪些“内忧”和“外患”？您认为应该怎样解决这些问题，与对方的想法有分歧吗？

刘：这题之前答过了。

姜：对外扩张即转移国内矛盾，只是到后来全盘崩溃了。

费祎：我说你不如丞相，你还不承认。

姜：承认了就能改变国家命运？

蒋琬：我等无才，只可与民休息。

曹丕（鄙视）：区区一州，再休养生息能比得上大魏？

诸葛亮：威公，把正议再抄几份。

30、以下几组理念：“道德教化”VS“明正典刑”，“敬奉祖宗”VS“因时而变”，“开疆拓土”VS“与民休息”，“君主权威”VS“士人风骨”。您分别更倾向于哪一种？与对方存在分歧吗？

刘：伯约是一条道走到黑的主儿，不肯妥协。

姜：因地制宜因时而变也得有条件。否则便是功亏一篑。

31、你们之间除了君臣关系外，存在某种意义上的私谊吗？如果有，这种交情最初是在怎样的契机下建立起来的？

刘：三行遗书算么？

孙盛：把遗书改成情书就更贴切了。姜维嘛，无非是仗着君宠不自量力，跟程郑有什么区别。

陈寿：孙盛你不会好好说话就滚出去！

孙盛（笑）：我只是在你的基础上发挥了一下。

常璩：哪怕从保密的角度来讲，他都不该写这封信。可是蜀中父老居然都说有……

胡三省：这不是你能理解的。

主：将军果真对陛下有情？

姜：自由心证吧。

32、非正式朝会场合，对对方使用过哪些特别的称呼？如果有机会的话希望怎样称呼对方，以及怎样被对方称呼？

刘：当众称官职，私下么就“爱卿”“伯约”，怎么顺口怎么叫了。

姜：臣不可逾矩。

刘：你瞧瞧隔壁，“官家”“相公”“圣人”“郎君”喊得多亲热，我们怎么就不行？不过“公嗣”是不大好听。

司马昭：直接叫阿斗多省事。

刘备：小子退散！

33、你们之间有非公事的书信、诗文往来吗？如果有，一般会跟对方说些什么？希望对方跟自己说些什么？

刘：我倒是想有啊。可他宁可给个匠人作传，都不对我表白。

姜：岁首大会的应酬或许算。臣不擅抒情。

陈寿：君臣还是要有君臣的样子。弄成隔壁那样，乐极生悲。

陆逊/夏侯尚：一竿子打翻一船人了。

34、在非例行公事的情况下，会给对方送什么样的礼物？希望能从对方那里得到什么样的礼物？

刘：我送过女人。

主：陛下您……

刘：“魏绛以和戎之功，犹受金石之乐，况将军乎！”

姜：无法反驳。

主：将军受了吗？失言失言。

郤正：我所见的，便是“侧室无妾媵之亵，后庭无声乐之娱”。

主：虽然不该问但特别好奇先生是怎么知道的。

孙存：我说话有用么？

主：夫人息怒。

姜：陛下认同臣的军事部署便好。

刘：真没情趣。

35、你们有共同爱好吗？在不处理公事又待在一起的时候一般会做什么？

刘：读书可以算。不处理公事时当然是……

姜（赧然）：陛下！

郭冲：卧槽有料？

刘：想什么呢。不过是拉他陪我玩弹棋，输了罚奏一曲。

主：健康生活方式。

曹丕/孙权：为乐当及时，何能待来兹。

36、有和对方的家族联姻吗？如果有，对你们的关系有什么影响？如果没有，原因是什么？

刘：没有。伯约是羁旅托国，我不能让他成为众矢之的。

姜：臣也希望儿女能有自己的生活。

主：将军似乎没有理解陛下的真意……

费祎：始皇李斯那样的模式也不是不好。

周瑜：我可不这么认为。

孙策（安抚）：你我和谐便行。

37、有共同的朋友吗？TA（们）对你们的关系有什么看法？

刘：令先算一个。他是伯约粉丝团团长（笑）。

姜：钟期既遇，奏流水以何惭。

钟会：第一，我才姓钟；第二，你的琴技我也不是没见识过。

卫瓘：这醋你也吃？人家说的是君臣关系。

钟会：刚才是谁在引喻失义来着？

主：郤先生果真这么想？

郤正：无疑平襄侯是适合陛下的臣子，但反过来，显然陛下不是最理想的人选。

刘：他还有别的选择么？哦好像是有的。

曹叡：我又不是空气。

魏延：切。

38、有跟对方关系很好，自己却很不喜欢的人吗？（反之亦可）原因是什么呢？

姜：黄皓。

刘：你不能因为他的身份就产生歧视。

董允：陛下这话有些厚颜无耻了。

刘：我还没说呢。跟伯约关系很好，我却很不喜欢的人，就是休昭你呀。

39、当时或者后世有你们之间存在不正当亲密关系的传闻吗？如果有，你们对此有何看法？

姜：谈不上。

干宝：起码孙盛那句是的。

【纵维好书而微自藻洁，岂异夫盗者分财之义，而程郑降阶之善也？】

主：然而很多书籍断句都断错了。程郑是晋平公的嬖臣，原先管马，后来掌控下军，时人以为才不充其任。

刘：要是上个床就能摆平一切，我大可以效法父皇。可伯约是什么样的人。

陈寿：君侯长年驻外，哪有机会发展不正当亲密关系。

杨戏：想发展的话，怎样都是有机会的。

邓芝：嘴贱由天收。

杜预：倒也不是宁折不弯型的……只能说姜维能做到的，我们都做不到。

邵悌：不肯媚于君却媚于敌。

40、如果可以，您希望与对方结为伴侣吗？如果对方的性别转换一下呢？

刘：愿天下有情人皆成君臣！女君、夫君也是君嘛。

主：所谓“美女姜”，感觉不必性转了。

姜：臣非妇好。

41、如果你们的君臣身份交换一下，会是怎样的场景？还能够治理好这个国家吗？

姜：国家会混乱的。

刘：我不擅打仗，他无牧民之才。

诸葛瞻：有些人只配做益州刺史。

杨戏：怕是连益州刺史都当不好。

张翼：倘若行都护卫将军沮邓艾于涪城之下，力挽狂澜，汉中阴平两笔账势必算到他头上。那时可真是连益州刺史都当不成了。

黄崇：然而葛侯并没有听我。

42、如果不入庙堂，您会从事什么样的职业、过着怎样的生活？有可能跟对方成为朋友吗？

刘：背包客，遨游四海。到时就有可能在天水见到爱卿了。

姜：家本衣冠，不愿为将。治学也是一条路。

钟会：你们就想吧！

主：司徒看不上？

司马师：士季能看上眼的还真不多。

43、如果可以暂时放下所有公务出去旅游，您希望选择什么地方？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个地方定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？

刘：长安、洛阳、许昌、邺城……一路东进，再到渤海湾。

主：听说姜将军出仕前也曾游历中州？

姜：江汉阻断，不曾入荆。

刘：从时间上来算，我们还是在成都见面的可能性更大些。

姜：所以跟后来没什么区别。

44、如果可以时间旅行，您希望到古代或未来哪个时期看看？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个时代定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？

姜：春秋。

刘：隋唐。

主：可以理解。将军慕三代之风，陛下恋盛世之华。

刘：我说伯约你跟我一起去大兴城、大明宫有什么不好？

姜：陛下有命，臣自当遵从。不然，还是从心所欲。

45、如果您带着记忆重生到还未与对方认识的时候，您是否希望扭转一些事情发展的方向？为了达成这个目的，您会做些什么？这种改变会对你们的关系造成怎样的影响？如果双方都有记忆呢？

姜：那就是赶在马遵坑队友之前先去上邽报信，争取援军。

徐庶：一生魏臣。

曹操：元直还在怨孤？

刘备：长文季弼国让都被你拐跑了，还有元龙。

刘：好歹父皇曾经领略过他们的风采。我若是见不到伯约，一生将大大失色。所以这题就过了吧。

46、先去世的一方，您在临终前是否想起了对方？您对国事最放心不下的是什么？对对方呢？

姜：彼时间不容发，无暇顾及。我已经看到了魏人的报复，可怜焦土。

47、后去世的一方，您在得知对方去世时是什么感受？这件事对您以后的政治生活造成了怎样的影响？个人生活呢？当您离世的时候，您期待重逢吗？

刘：不用噩耗传来我就知道他是留不住了。弃我如遗迹啊！我除了装怂扮小丑还能做什么？没脸见他了。

48、您是否觉得和对方交换一下寿命会对国家/对方更好？如果这件事确实发生了，历史的走向会有什么不同？

刘：我们的寿命差不多。

姜：陛下多活了两年。

刘：还不是被你气的。

主：将军若活到泰始七年就七十岁了。

段灼：七十老公，反欲何求！

姜：王凌起事都快八十了。

司马懿：你怎么不学好？

49、你们埋葬的地方离得近吗？会串门吗？后世祭祀的时候在一起吗？在阴间待久了也会一起上来逛逛吗？您对你们这个政权最后的结局有何看法？

孙皓：Hi，邻居~

【晖文里是晋马道里。延实宅是蜀主刘禅宅。延实宅东有修和宅。是吴王孙皓宅。李韶宅是晋司空张华宅。】

主：司空是血洒家门啊。

陈寿：“埋葬”这种事对于君侯是很虚无的。五个墓没一个是真的。

刘：承祚你不说真话会死啊？有本事你去收尸。

钟会（得意）

司马昭：真收了我也管不着。邓艾还不是草草入土。蜀人，呵呵。

郤正：太遗憾了。

主：成都洛阳相隔千山万水，只能靠后人弥补了。

陈寿：恐怕没你想得这么好。后人更热衷于拆。

【宋庆历中，蒋堂帅蜀，毁后土及刘禅祠，以其不能保有土宇，因去之。蜀人浸不悦，狱讼滋多。】

主：我听说这货还砍了惠陵的树，只为造房子？

陈寿：不止如此。

【明洪武中，蜀王椿就藩，谒昭烈陵，祠先主、武侯，配以关、张、北地王、诸葛瞻、傅佥。】

主：没有姜将军？

刘：没有。

主：……我TM还能说什么。

姜（蹙眉）：小姑娘家——

主：抱歉。

邓艾：只是不容他配享，我的庙都被拆了。

【龙州武侯庙在宣慰东一百八十里。初，州人以邓艾尝经于此，立庙祀之。宋知州洪咨夔毁其像，更以诸葛，谕其民曰：“毋事仇雠而忘父母。”】

唐彦谦：噗哈哈哈哈哈！该！

姜：邓艾你又来凑什么热闹？

邓艾（无赖）：剑阁挺宽绰的，容我挤挤。

贾充：蹇利西南，不利东北。滚远点，别回来了。

50、最后，请对对方说一句您一直想说却没有开口的话，不止一句也可以。

刘：我先问一下罗贯中，你为什么总写伯约在外面打得好好的，我莫名其妙把他召回来？

诸葛亮：也把老臣召回来了，还说是想我了。

罗贯中：窃以为陛下不好意思对姜侯说，“我想你了”。

姜：……

主：现在去买钛合金眼镜还来得及吗？

刘：说就说！我想你想了一千七百五十二年了，爱卿。

姜：愿陛下……愿陛下长乐永安，臣意已足。

2016年2月


End file.
